leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Headripper/Choke, The Biohazard
Hi every one! It's weeks and weeks that I wanted to write this concept right here but I never had time, so now that I have enough time I'll write my idea: Choke is a new kind of support that will change a little the way you play support because he will be passive like any suport but will be even a nice minion wave destroyer making any enemy that you and your ranged have in lane think twice before playing aggressively, he will be a champion that can buff allied champions while debuffing enemy champions. Let's start talking about his skills: Passive: Gas vent: every time Choke uses an ability he will gain 10% movement speed and will leave a gass trail behind him (mutch like singed) for 1 seconds that will apply the same effects of his last ability (not the r btw). The trail will last as long as the ability has been casted and disappears, Choke can't cast any other ability than his R while the cloud is still active. Q: (CD 12.5 sec) Tickling gas: Choke lets some green gas flow around him (The gas will stay were Choke placed it for 6 seconds but he can deactivate it after 2 seconds, the cloud is wide 525 rage) increasing the hp regen of any allied champions that stays in the cloud per sec by 7/10/16/23/30 (0.08 ap ratio), if an enemy stays in to the cloud will suffer 12/22/31/47/68 damage per sec (0.15 ap ratio). W: (CD 13.3 sec) Hallucinogen gas: Choke lets some blue gas flow around him (The gas will stay were Choke placed it for 6 seconds but he can deactivate it after 2 seconds, the cloud is wide 525 rage) increasing the mp regen of any allied champions that stays in the cloud by 3/7/12/19/25 and 3/6/9/15/23 energy regen per sec, if an enemy champion stays in the cloud will suffer 5%/7%/8%/10%/12% armor and magic resistance. (CD 12.5 sec) Lung buster gas: Choke lets some orange gas flow around him (The gas will stay were Choke placed it for 6 seconds but he can deactivate it after 2 seconds, the cloud is wide 525 rage) increasing the attack speed and the movement speed of any allied champions that stays in the cloud by 10%/14%/18%/22%/25%, if an enemy champion stays in the cloud will suffer 10%/12%/14%/16%/18% attack speed and movement speed reduction. R:(CD 115.5 sec) High pressure: Choke will rapidly release all the gas contained in the gas tank that he used for last causing a big explosion (650 range) that will deal 100/150/200 (0.3 ap ratio) damage to any enemy that is in range applying this effects too: If Choke used his green gas tank before using his ulti will heal 100/150/230 hp to any ally that was in range. If Choke used his blue gas tank before using his ulti will make any enemy affected by the explosion take 10%/13%/16% increased damage from any source of damage for 3 sec. If Choke used his orange gas tank before using his ulti will decrease the attack speed and the movement speed of any enemy that has been affected by the explosion by 30%/40%/50% for 3 sec. Lore: (Currently, I haven't got any idea for this champion lore) joke: *fart sound* -then some gas escapes from his back- "Wasn't me" and that's all for now if you liked it and you want to help me improve him just post a comment bellow ^^. Category:Custom champions